Ha a kívánság teljesül
by Sehery
Summary: Chaoji fülig beleszeretett Laviba, de a fiú nem viszonozza az érzéseit. Chaoji már nem bírja tovább, és lépéseket tesz, hogy kimutassa szerelmét. Azonban ez nem az, amit bármelyikük is akart volna. Fantáziával kezdödött, de könyörtelen valósággá vált. R18 Chaoji/Lavi


Nem sikerült megkedvelnem Chaojit, a mangában elég hirtelen gurult dühbe. Főleg, amikor nem tetszet neki. Erre építettem ezt a fanfictiont.

Ez egy Rape! fanfiction. Ha nem bírod, itt állj meg.

Chaoji féltékenyen bámulta Lavit. A vörös hajú fiú a pultnak dőlve udvarolt a recepciós lánynak. Beszéd közben kicsit ingatta magát, így a feneke ingerlően mozgott Chaoji orra előtt. A lány ostobán nevetett Lavi viccén, és célzott rá, hogy szívesen találkozna vele egy üres szobában, ha már mindenki alszik. Szőke fürtjeit az ujjai köré csavarta és átadta Lavinak a szobakulcsukat. Lavi nevetett, és végig simított a lány kezén mielőtt elvette a kulcsot. Chaoji azon gondolkozott, hogy teheti ezt vele Lavi. Elmondta neki, hogy szerelmes belé. Egy csók is elég lenne a boldogságához, de Lavi elutasította. Mondván, hogy nem vonzódik a fiúkhoz, és ő egy bookman. Kötelezően kerülnie kell a komoly kapcsolatokat. Utána úgy tett, mintha mi se történt volna. Ugyan úgy beszélgettek, gyakoroltak minden. Ha ezzel a lánnyal gond nélkül lefekszik. Bármilyen érzelem nélkül, akkor neki miért nem ad legalább egy csókot?

- Gyere, Chaoji! – mosolygott rá Lavi édesen. – Nézzük meg a szobánkat.

Chaoji szíve összeszorult. Miért nem veszi már észre magát? Miért viselkedik mindig ilyen kihívóan. Nem veszi észre, hogy mások is megfordulnak utána? Érett férfiak, akik nem olyan béketűrőek, mint ő. Ő ismerte bordélyházak és a kikötök nem túl finom hiearhiáját. Azok a fiúk, akik így riszálják magukat és játszanak másokkal, könnyen megégetik magukat.

A szobában két ágy volt, Chaoji rögtön elnyúlt a saját ágyán. Úgy tett mintha aludna, pedig Lavi szöszmötölését hallgatta. Lavi nagyon felkészült a lánnyal való találkozásra. Megmosakodott, tiszta inget vett fel, minden. Chaoji azon imádkozott, hogy aludjon el, és késse le a randit.

Lavi sajnos nem aludt el. A megbeszélt időben kisurrant a szobából.

Chaojinak üvölteni lett volna kedve. Akarta őt mindennél jobba, és egy ilyen cafat egyből meg kapja. Megcsókolhatja őt. Simogathatja, csókolgathatja a puha bőrét. Bele túrhat a tűzvörös hajába. Megmarkolhatja a lapos kőkemény seggét. Bármit megadna, hogy csak egyetlen egyszer a combjai közé merülhessen. Nem számítana semmi más.

Most az a lány öleli át, hallgatja, ahogyan nyög. Még a gondolattól is merevedése lett. Lavi meztelen teste, ahogy kéjesen vonaglik azon a lányon. Nyög és a nevét kiáltja, miközben elélvez.

Lustán kezdte simogatni magát. El akarta nyújtani. Elképzelte, hogy azok Lavi ujjai, és édesen mosolyog rá. Kipirult arccal kérleli, hogy ő is érintse meg. Csókolja, ahol csak éri. Örömtelien felnevet, amikor játékosan bele fúj a fülébe. mikor pedig megnyalja a füle alatt, felnyög és hozzá simul.

Az ajtó kinyílt és Lavi lépett be. A bőröndjéhez sietett és kivett belőle valamit. Felnézve összetalálkozott a tekintetük.

- Bocsánat, ha felébresztettelek – mosolygott rá a fiú. – Csak itt hagytam valamit.

Chaoji érezte, hogy most jött el az ő ideje Ha most nem cselekszik, akkor soha nem lesz rá igazán alkalma. Felpattant, és megragadta Lavit, mielőtt kiléphetett volna az ajtón. Az ágyra lökte és kulcsra zárta az ajtót.

Lavi értetlen arccal ült föl.

- Mondtam, hogy sajnálom. Én tényleg nem akartalak felébreszteni…

Képtelen volt hallgatni az ostoba mentségeit. Ököllel arcul ütötte.

- Chaoji – Az ütéstől felrepedt Lavi alsóajka, és a szemébe félem ült ki.

Ráfeküdt és leszorította a karjait az oldalára.

Lavi kapálódzott. Próbálta lerúgni magáról, de képtelen volt kiutasítani Chaojit a lábai közül. Jóval nehezebb és erősebb volt nála. Erővel lefejtette az ujjait, arról a valamiről, amit Lavi szorongatott. Egy kicsi palack olaj volt.

Dühösen nézett a Lavira.

- Szóval tényleg baszni indultál egy lotyóval, miután beszéltünk?

Lavi ijedten nézett fel rá egyetlen szemével.

- Miről? De én…

Lefejelte, hogy elhallgattassa. Lavi jajgatott, és a homlokához akart kapni, de még szorosabban markolta a csuklóját.

- Engedj el. Ez fáj – nyafogta.

- És nekem nem fáj? Szeretlek téged, és te elutasítasz? – Ordította a dühtől elvakultan. Olyan közel hajolt hozzá, hogy az ajkaik majdnem összeértek. – Engem még meg sem csókolsz…

- Mert szeretsz… - Lavi szeme az övébe nézett. Az a ragyogó zöld tekintett annyi titkot rejtett, és ami képes volt a lelkébe látni. – Szeretsz és ez egy bookman életében tiltott. Nem vonzódok hozzád, és nem is vonzódhatok. Játszani sem akartam veled.

Az arca eltorzult a lelkében dúló haragtól és fájdalomtól.

- De te… de te mindenkihez hozzá bújsz… Krory… neki szinte az ölébe ülsz…

- Nem! – Tiltakozott Lavi. – Mi ketten soha…

- És Allen? Ha Allen lenne itt? – Az ujjai olyan erővel szorították Lavi csuklóját, hogy szinte elroppantak.

- Nem vagyok pedofil! – csattant fel sértődötten Lavi.

Chaoji megrázta a fejét.

- Nem tudok hinni neked, biztosan hazudsz. Hallottam a bookmanekről. Hazugságra nevelnek téged, nem igaz? Csak szerezd meg az információt. – Az arcával egészen közel hajolt Lavi nyakához. Orra hegye érintette a puha bőrt. Mélyen belélegezte az illatát. – Raktad már szét a lábad, hogy többet megtudj?

Lavi megmerevedett. Az arca elvörösödött a haragtól.

- Mit gondolsz, mi vagyok én?! Egy örömlány a…

Hogy meri Anita-samát emlegetni? Pont ő, aki képes lenne egy idegennel lefeküdni, amikor mindent oda adna egy csókjáért.

- Nem – rázta meg a fejét. – Te nem vagy örömlány. – Lehetet valami a tekintetében, amitől Lavi rettegve lapult meg. - Anita-sama be se engedett volna egy magad fajtát. Egy kurvát, aki csak a szex örömért adja oda magát.

- Ne merj kurvának nevezni! – kiabálta Lavi. A korábbi félelmének már nyoma sem volt. Zöld szeme lángolt a dühtől. Az arca teljesen kivörösödött, ami olyanan széppé tette. A teste… A teste remegett alatta. Egyszerre a haragtól, és az erőfeszítéstől, hogy végre ledobja magáról.

- Láttalak Cross szobájából kijönni egyszer.

- Ahhoz neked semmi közöd! – sziszegte Lavi. – De ha annyira tudni akarod, nem akart lefeküdni velem! Csak anyámról kérdezett.

- Az anyádról? Őt is dugta? – kérdezte meg lepődve.

- Senki nem dugja az anyámat! – sikította Lavi.

- Lavi – szólt közbe Chaoji. – Engem már nem érdekel, mit mondasz. Nem fogok megállni. Nem hat meg a könyörgésed és a hamis könnyeid. Ad meg magad, csak erre az éjszakára.

Lavi megrázta a fejét.

- Nem! Nem akarom!

- Dugni akarsz, akkor csináld velem – Egyik nagy kezével összefogta Lavi vékony csuklóit és a felszabadult kezével a combjai közé nyúlt. – Fogadok, hogy annyira feltüzelt az a másik kis kurva, hogy még merev vagy.

Lavi még vörösebb lett, ahogy a fél merev farkát kezdte simogatni.

- Tudtam. Még izgatott vagy – mosolyodott el Chaoji. – Ha jó leszel, használni fogom az olajt is.

- Ne csináld, kérlek. Én nem akarom. Nem szeretem… - tiltakozott Lavi. Próbálta a csuklóit kiszabadítani a szorításából, és a testét tekergetve elhúzódni a simogató kezétől.

- Hallgass – szólt rá szigorúan Chaoji. – Csak bosszantasz.

- Eresz el! – kezdett kiabálni Lavi, amikor Chaoji kibontotta az övét, hogy benyúlhasson. – Segítség! Valaki!

Chaoji öklével halántékon ütötte, és Lavi elkábult. Pillanatnyi kábultságát kihasználva szakavatott mozdulatokkal levette a fiú kabátját és az ingét, és földre lökte. a fejpántját rajta hagyta. Az olyan volt mintha hozzá tartozna. Nélküle, szinte fel sem ismerte. És persze az új egyenruhát képző fekete ujjatlan kesztyűket. Azok a kesztyűk, mint a második bőr simultak Lavi karjára, és egészen a felkarja közepéig értek. Ahányszor edzésen meglátta Lavit az ujjatlan fekete pólóban és a kesztyűkben rá akarta vetni magát.

A hóna alá nyúlva feljebb húzta az ágyon. A sálával kötözte az ágy fejlapját képző rácsba. Még mindig nem kezdett el ébredezni így a csízmáit kezdte el lehúzni róla. Nem igazán érdekelte, hogy magánál van-e vagy sem.

Egy vaskos csizmatalp találta tarkón. Az ütközés erejétől megtántorodott és fejjel előre landolt a padlón. Hörögve tápászkodott fel a padlóról. Ezért el fogja törni a lábát.

Lavi felhúzódzkodott és a fogaival próbálta kibontani a csomót.

Hangosan nevetett a nevetséges próbálkozásán. Akár milyen okos is legyen, egy tengerész csomóját nem bontja ki egy könnyen.

- Ezt keservesen meg fogod bánni – térdelt fel az ágyra.

- Hagyjál! – Rúgott felé Lavi. Az arca félelembe torzult. – Nem érted? Eresz!

Felsikoltott amikor megragadta és megcsavarta lábát. Magához rántotta és elfoglalta az őt megillető helyet a combjai közt.

- Hazug kis dög – vágta gyomron.

Lavi teste összerándult, és köhögni kezdett.

- Annyira nem akarod – hajolt az arcába. - hogy képes vagy megtámadni. – Gyengéden megsimogatta az arcát. – Ezért élvezni fogod. Mindent megteszek azért, hogy élvezd.

- Nem fogom! Ez rossz! Tisztátalan! – sikította Lavi teli tüdőből.

Chaoji befogta a száját.

- Hagyd már abba sikítást! – sziszegte dühösen. – Ha nem hagyod abba, lemegyek az ivóba és szólok azoknak a fickóknak, akik a seggedet bámulták. Szerinted nem ingerelted fel őket azzal, hogy ott riszáltad?

Lavi szemébe könnyek szöktek.

- Hmpf! – vinnyogott Chaoji keze alatt.

- Ők nem lesznek veled olyan gyengédek, mint én. Ők nem fognak simogatni, és puszilgatni. Vigasztalni, amikor fáj. Ők csak megbasznának. – Gyengéden elmosolyodott. – Melyiket szeretnéd? Velem tölteni az éjszakát, vagy velük?

Lavi zöld szeméből potyogni kezdtek a könnyei.

Chaoji elvette a kezét, és tovább mosolygott.

- Nos, melyiket választod?

- Kérlek… kérlek… - motyogta a sírástól elfúló hangon.

- Válaszolj – parancsolt rá ridegen.

Lavi mély levegőt vett. Könnyes szemével könyörgően nézett fel rá.

- Téged.

Chaoji szíve nagyot dobbant. Igaz hogy kényszerítenie kellett, de Lavi végre őt választotta.

Gyengéden a kezébe vette Lavi arcát és megcsókolta az ajkait. Az ajkai olyan puhák és selymesek voltak. Ha nem tudná azt hinné, hogy egy lány édes csókját ízleli meg. Nyelvével megnyalta Lavi ajkait, hogy végre bebocsájtást nyerjen. Lavi először meg sem moccant, de aztán lassan elváltak egymástól az ajkai. Chaoji nyelve becsusszant a szájába, és végig simított a nyelvén. Az egész annyira jó érzés volt, hogy beleremegett.

- Szeretlek – húzódott el Chaoji. Megcsókolta Lavi nyakát, megízlelve ott is a selymes bőrét. – Mindennél jobban. – Ajakival finom csókokat adott Lavi kulcscsontjára, és lassan haladt lefelé. A mellbimbóját a szájába vette és nyalogatni kezdte. Az illata olyan tiszta volt, mégis férfias.

Lavi hüppögött.

- Ne ott, ne.

Chaoji elvigyorodott. Belenyúlt Lavi nadrágjába, és előhúzta a farkát. Gyengéden húzogatta rajta bőrt. Elégedetten tapasztalta, hogy a tevékenységének az eredménye egy zokogásszerű sóhaj volt. Csókjai folytatódtak, és végig haladt Lavi hasán. Amikor elérte az alhasát, megtorpant és visszahúzódott. Lerántotta Lavi nadrágját és csízmáit, hogy jobban hozzá férhessen. Megragadta a combjait és széthúzta őket. A szájába vette Lavi farkát. Nem volt nehéz dolga, hiszen Lavi időközben teljesen elpuhult.

Lavi lefelé tolta csípőjét mintha úgy elmenekülhetne.

Chaoji követte a mozgását, és ütemes tempóval szopni kezdett. Nem szerette ezt csinálni, de Lavinak még itt is olyan finom volt az íze. Felnézett, hogy lássa Lavi arcát közben.

Lavi a ball karjával próbálta eltakarni a kipirult arcát. Vékony ajkai elváltak egymástól, ahogy zihálva lélegzett.

Lelkesen folytatta tovább a kényeztetését, de Lavi farka éppen csak merevedni kezdett. Az előbbi lelkesedését kezdte átvenni a düh.

Felmászott egészen Lavi arcáig és ráült a mellkasára. Teljesen leszorította a fiút az ágyra.

- Nehéz vagy. Nem kapok levegőt – mocorgott alatta Lavi.

- Ha nem tetszik, ahogy csinálom – markolt bele a hajába Chaoji. – Csináld hát jobban! – Merev farkát a fiú arcába nyomta, de Lavi elfordította a fejét az ajkait pedig összeszorította.

- Jól van – mosolyodott el Chaoji. – Ha szádba veszed, nem dugom a seggedbe.

Lavi óvatosan nézett fel rá. A szemében remény csillogott. Lassan kinyitotta a száját. A szemét pedig becsukta.

Chaoji be akarta dugni a szájába, de azt is akarta, hogy Lavi tegye meg az első lépést.

- Nyúlj utána – mondta neki.

- De meg van kötve a kezem – mondta Lavi értetlenül.

- A száddal – Tudni akarta, hogy Lavi a nyelvét erre is ugyan olyan jól tudja-e használni, nem csak a beszédre.

Lavi gyötrődve nézte a farkát. Lassan emelte fel a fejét, és nyúlt az ajkaival utána. Csak a makkot sikerült elérnie és a szájába vennie. Az ajkai puhák voltak. A szája pedig nedves és meleg. Nem bírt neki ellen állni. Előre tolta a csípőjét, és teljesen elmerült az ajkai közt. Tövig betolta, hogy Lavi orra az ágyékába mélyedt. Csodálatos érzés volt, ki-becsúszkálni Lavi nedves ajkai közt annak ellenére is, hogy borzalmasan csinálta. Már az elejétől fogva öklendezett és mintha hozzá sem akart volna érni. Viszont már maga az érzés, hogy kivel teheti ezt elég, volt, hogy gyorsan elélvezzen.

Lavi megpróbálta elhúzni a fejét, de Chaoji erősen tartotta.

- Nyeld le – parancsolt rá.

A fiú undorodva eleget a tett a kérésének és igyekezett lenyelni a száját elöntő ondót. Köhögött és öklendezett, amikor Chaoji lemászott róla, de megkönnyebbülten lazult el.

Halkan szipogott, miközben a lábait felhúzta mellkasáig és az oldalára fordulva összegömbölyödött.

Chaoji ledobálta magáról a ruháit. Innen már nem volt visszaút. Megragadta Lavi lábait és erővel szétfeszítette őket.

- Te mit…?! – kiáltott fel rémülten. – Azt mondtad, hogy nem teszed!

Chaoji halkan kuncogott.

- Milyen érzés, amikor hazudnak neked? Csak nem fáj? – Élvezte Lavi szánalmas arc kifejezését. Látszott rajta, hogy újra sikítani akar, csak nincs mersze. Egyik kezével Lavi térde alá nyúlt és felemelte. Így jobban hozzá tudod férni a kis rózsaszín lyukhoz. – És ilyen gyatra szopás után még elvárod, hogy be is tartsam.

- De én nem hazudtam – rázta meg a fejét Lavi.

Chaoji az ujjára öntött egy keveset az olajból, és benyomta Lavi nyílásába.

- Most is hazudsz – Kímélet nélkül mozgatta benne az ujját.

- Én nem! Istenem! Ez nagyon fáj! – kiáltott fel a fájdalomtól Lavi. Chaoji három ujjal kezdte feszegetni a nyílását. Feszegette, csavargatta és igyekezett minél mélyebbre nyomni őket.

Lavi hangosan jajgatott. A fejét oldalra fordította és szeméből újra potyogni kezdtek a könnyei. Chaoji finoman megpuszilta Lavi felemelt térdét. Valahol sajnálta, mert tényleg azt akarta, hogy élvezze.

- Életedben most először fogsz szeretkezni valakivel – mondta Chaoji megrészegülve.

- Ez nem lehet az! – tiltakozott Lavi.

Chaoji közel hajolt hozzá.

- Honnan tudod, hogy ez nem az? Te nem is tudsz szeretni!

- Ha ez a szeretett, akkor én nem is akarok szeretni! – kiabálta Lavi dühösen.

Chaoji erőszakosabban mozgatta benne az ujjait, és elégedett volt, amikor Lavi sikított.

- Nem érdekel, hogy szeretsz vagy gyűlölsz, csak érez irántam valamit!

- Ah! – nyögött föl hirtelen Lavi. Zöld szemében az eddigieknél is nagyobb félelem ült ki. – Te mit? – kérdezte a rémülettől elfúló hangon.

- Most már élvezni fogod – Chaoji öntött a farkára az olajból, aztán az üvegcse száját Laviba nyomta. A benne lévő olaj az utolsó cseppig belefolyt a testébe.

Lavi arca pedig hajához hasonló vörös színt öltött.

Chaoji elvette az üvegcsét és a makkját illesztette oda. Finoman benyomta, és maga is meglepődött, hogy milyen jó érzés volt. Az a forróság,ami körül vette a makkját, jobb volt mint bármi amit az életében tapsztalt.

- Ne csináld, kérlek! Én még úgy szűz vagyok! – Könyörgött neki újra Lavi. – Ma este lett volna lánnyal is a második alkalmam!

Chaoji megállt, de nem azért mert meghatotta Lavi könyörgése. Valóban szűk volt mintha még valóban szűz lenne. Hinni azonban bár nem tudott neki. Megnyugtatóan rámosolygott. A fiú pedig reménykedő arccal nézett fel rá.

- Tudom, hogy hazudsz.

Lavi hitetlenkedve megrázta a fejét. Megpróbált elhúzódni a csípőjével, de Chaoji követte őt és tövig behatolt.

Lavi felsikoltott és a háta homorú ívben megfeszült. A teste összeszorult Chaoji farka körül, fokozva az évezetét.

Chaoji megtámasztotta magát Lavi két oldalán és ráhajolt.

- Tudom, hogy most is hazudsz nekem, a hogy mindig. – Lassan kezdett mozogni, kiélvezve minden pillanatot. Tudta, hogy nem lesz még egy ilyen lehetősége. – De meg bocsájtok neked, mert szeretlek – suttogta a fülébe.

Lavi hangosan kiabált.

- Ez fáj! Kérlek! Ah! – Lavi teste a lökései ütemére mozgott. A kívánatos szája minden egyes nyögésekor hívogatóan kinyílt.

- Szeretlek – suttogta újra a fülébe Chaoji. Egyik keze a mellbimbóját morzsolgatta az ujjai közt, míg a másik a fél merevvé vált farkát simogatni a lökései ritmusára. – Szeretlek téged mindennél jobban.

Lavi nyögési kezdtek megváltozni a saját legnagyobb rémületére. Igaz, a nyögései kéjesek voltak, de könnyezett. Szégyenkezve fordította el a kipirult arcát.

- Ne fordítsd el az arcod – Chaoji gyengéden visszafordította a fejét az állnál fogva. – Nézz rám, kérlek! Látni akarom az örömödet.

Lavi felnézett rá. Félelemtől és kéjtől volt vegyes. A nyögései hangosabbak lettek, ahogy Chaoji mozgásai is gyorsultak. A férfi érezte, hogy hamarosan el fog menni. Gyorsított a keze mozgásán is. Egyszerre akart élvezni Lavival. A nyögdécselő fiú arcát kezdte el puszilgatni, míg el nem érte a száját. Az ajkait az övére tapasztotta, és a nyelvével simogatta a nyelvét. A korábbi édes csókjuk, most sós volt Lavi könnyeitől.

Lavi teste megrázkódott, és felkiáltott. Az arca kisimult, de a szeme üres volt.

Chaojinak elég volt a látvány is, hogy elmenjen. Hangosan felnyögött, amikor Lavi izmai rendszertelenül összeszorultak a farka körül, mintha minden cseppet ki akarna préselni belőle. Ráborult Lavira, míg az orgazmusa utolsó hulláma is el nem múlt.

Lassan feltápászkodott Laviról. Most már ideje volt őt elengednie. Kihúzódni azonban még nem akart belőle. Áthajolt fölötte, és kibontotta a csomót.

Lavi reszkető kézzel nyúlt felé, és a kezébe vette az arcát. Pont úgy, ahogy az előbb.

- Én nem hazudtam neked. Szűz voltam, de te úgy sem hiszel nekem – suttogta remegő hangon. – Tudom, hogy nem szerethetsz igazából. Egy bookmannek nincs szíve sem igazi személyisége. Hogy szerethetsz valakit, aki nem is ismersz?

- A szerelem csak úgy jön! – Dühöngött Chaoji. Még ezek után is tiltakozik ellene? Mit tett, hogy ennyire nem kell neki. – Én szeretlek, téged!

- Nem engem csak a testem – mondta Lavi csalódottan. - Egy bookmannek azért nincs szíve, mert így könnyebben tovább tudunk menni. Nekünk mindig tovább kell mennünk. Olyan embereket kell hátra hagynunk, akik szeretnek és aggódnak értünk…

- Lavi! – ragadta meg a fiú reszkető kezét. Lavi érintése egyszerre volt megnyugtató, és borzongató. Mintha összekészülne törni.

- Azt mondtad, hogy szeretsz, de én nem szeretlek téged. Nem vonzódom hozzád.

Lavi szavai olyanok voltak akárcsak egy-egy tör döfés.

- De nem akartalak bántani, téged – folytatta Lavi rendületlenül. – Én el fogok menni, és te egyszer el fogsz engem felejteni, de én emlékezni fogok rád. Én mindenre emlékszem. Örökké emlékeztem volna az irántam érted szerelmedre. Megőriztem volna örökké, még akkor is, ha nem szeretlek.

- Én…- dadogta Chaoji. Kezdett nagyon rossz érzése lenni a korábbi tettei miatt.

- Most csak erre a pokolra emlékszem. Minden ütésedre. Minden csókodra és bántó szavadra. Fájdalomra és örömre, amit te okoztál nekem… - A keze lehanyatlott a szeme pedig becsukódott.

- Lavi! – rémült meg Chaoji, egy pillanatig azt hitte, hogy meghalt, de a mellkasa egyenletesen emelkedett és süllyedt. Szerencsére csak elájult. Már másképp gondolt a történekre. – Lavi! – Lavi dereka alá nyúlt és magához vonta. A fiú, mint valami ernyedt rongybaba ült az ölében. A feje a vállára bicsaklott, ő pedig bele túrt a tűz vörös hajába. Még most is olyannak érezte, mint a selyem, amit olya gyakran szállítottak Anita-samanak. Az úrnője vajon mit tenne, ha látná? Mahoja valószínű eltörné minden tagját. Hisz ő is megszerette ezt a fiút. Gyűlölte magát azért, amit tett, és azért amit tenni készült. De az ösztöneit nem tudta tagadni. Még mindig kívánta. Merev farka még mindig a testében volt. Óvatosan felemelte Lavit és visszaeresztette. Csodálatos érzés volt. Még mélyebbre hatolt be, mint az előbb. Hálát adott a sorsnak, hogy Lavi már nem érzi ezt.


End file.
